When You Don't Listen
by Scarlet Tears
Summary: What went through Hermione's mind in PoA when Harry and Ron were mad at her? Continues to the summer after GoF. A little Ron/Hermione fluff. Will except flames.


When You Don't Listen  
  
This is a fic from Hermione's POV, during PoA when Harry and Ron were mad at her, it skips GoF during the school year then covers the summer after their fourth year. I don't know if anyone will like this, there will be a little bit of Hermione/Ron fluff, not for a while though. Hope you like it.  
  
I yawned, it was Christmas morning. What had woken me up again? There was the sound of laughter from the boy's dorms. Harry and Ron no doubt. I stood up, grabbed Crookshanks, who'd been sleeping in my bed, held him in my arms, and walked over to my friends room. Crookshanks wasn't too happy, he had tinsel around his neck, and he had just been woken up from a nap.  
  
"Don't bring him in here" Ron snapped at me, grabbing Scabbers off his bed, and putting him in his pocket. I hardly heard him; I was so shocked at the gleaming broomstick in Harry's hands. For a moment I couldn't say anything, I dropped Crookshanks onto Seamus's empty bed. After making several attempts at talking, I finally managed to sputter out:  
  
"Oh, Harry, who sent you that?!"  
  
"No idea" he said to me with a grin, "There wasn't a card or anything with it." By the look on his face he expected me to smile, but I couldn't, no, that wasn't right, no one would spend that much and not send a card. Something wasn't right about that broom, but what?  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Ron said, looking at me, obviously he had expected me to be happy about the broom too.  
  
"I don't know" I said slowly, I was doing some quick thinking, a thousand thoughts were running through my head. But they were my friends, right; they wouldn't think I was crazy for bringing it up, would they? "But it's a bit odd, I mean, that's supposed to be a pretty good broom, isn't it?" Ron sighed  
  
"It's the best there is Hermione," he said to me, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"So it must have been pretty expensive............"  
  
"Probably cost more that all the Slytherins' brooms put together," he said, grinning.  
  
"Well......Who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not tell him they sent it?" I said, hoping they'd she it my way.  
  
"Who cares?" said Ron impatiently, "Listen Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"  
  
They weren't listening to reason, I'd just have to make them see sense, they were my friends, and I couldn't let anything happen to them, to either of them. " I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet," I said, getting both their attention.  
  
"What d'you think Harry's going to do with it, sweep the floor?" said Ron sarcastically. I was just about to answer when Crookshanks sprang at Ron from Seamus's bed.  
  
"GET-HIM-OUT-OF-HERE" he yelled at me. Scabbers was trying to get away, then Ron grabbed him by the tail, and aimed a kick at my cat. He hit Harry's trunk instead though. I was so mad at Ron's attack on my cat, I was about to grab Crookshanks and leave when a shrill whistling filled the air. Crookshanks stopped attacking Ron and looked at Harry's trunk, where the whistling was coming from. His fur was standing on end. Harry pulled a pair of grungy socks out of his trunk; in them was a pocket sneakoscope. Crookstanks was now hissing and spitting at it.  
  
"You better take that cat out of here, Hermione" Ron said to me. He was nursing his toe, and his temper was thin, so I decided I'd tell them later. I picked up Crookshanks and left. I'm not going to get upset about this, I thought to myself, pushing back tears. It wasn't fair, how often Ron got mad at me because of Crookshanks. I didn't want to go to the Christmas dinner, and see Ron and Harry. I decided to shut Crookshanks in my room, and work out what to do about that broom. I took my arithmacy book down with me. I looked at the broom. I had a bunch of different ideas about who could have sent Harry that broom. Only one stood out though.  
  
We went down to the Great hall, to see that there was a table in the middle set for 12.  
  
"Merry Christmas" Dumbledore said to us in a cheery voice. Dumbledore offered a bowl of silver noisemakers to Professor Snape. He reluctantly took one, and tugged on it. A wizard's hat with a stuffed vulture. I grinned, remembering the boggart. Then the doors opened and professor Trelawney entered. I groaned. That old fraud just had to come, didn't she? The teachers all chatted; Professor Telawney's usual misty voice was gone.  
  
When Harry and Ron got up, she shrieked loudly. " My dears, which one of you left your seat first, which?"  
  
"Dunno" said Ron, looking a Harry uneasily.  
  
"I doubt it will make much difference, " said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless there is a mad axe man waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first one out the door."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Coming?" Harry asked me. I was surprised they were even talking to me.  
  
"No" I muttered, " I want a quick word with Professor McGonall."  
  
I heard Ron say something as they left. I asked her if I could talk to her about something. She nodded, and we went into the corridor. .  
  
"What is it, Miss Granger?" she asked me. I wondered for a second if I was doing the right thing, then I said  
  
"Professor, Harry's been sent a broom, a firebolt, there wasn't a card or anything, I......I think that it could've been send to him by Sirius Black"  
  
She palled. "I see, let's go, I think you might be right Miss Granger," she said looking at me. I had a feeling that if they weren't mad at me already, they most certainly would be now. We entered the Common room, and I quickly went around them, grabbed a book, and hid my face behind it. I listened to her as she explained why she was taking the broom. When she walked out of the room Ron glared at me.  
  
"What did you go running to McGonagall for ?!"  
  
" Because I thought- and Professor McGonagall agrees with me- that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black" I said slamming the book shut and walking up to my room.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
I sat in my bed, I just couldn't sleep. I felt tears form behind my eyes. I didn't even try to stop them. He thought I didn't care. I did care though, more than he would ever know.  
  
  
  
A.N. How did you like it? This ch. mostly was in the book; the next chapters won't be too much. Review if you want to, the more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up. 


End file.
